1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf clubs and more particularly to an adjustable golf putter.
2. Description of Related Art
Most golfers today understand that the "short game" can make or break a round of golf. As they say, "you drive for show and you putt for dough." Accordingly, due to this increased awareness, as well as improved technology in the industry, the golf putter has undergone substantial changes in order to assist the golfer in improving his or her putting stroke.
A major problem associated with putting includes hitting the ball in an unintended direction due to various factors. Some of these factors include an inadvertent turning of the wrists during the stroke, catching the club on the grass, not hitting the ball in the sweet spot, and wobbling or deflection of the club head.
A particular problem regarding the putting stroke relates to the angle of attachment of the shaft to the putter head. The shaft must desirably be attached to the putter at a predetermined angle, which may be different for each golfer, depending to a large extent on the golfer's height, stance and stroke. Thus as a golfer is learning his or her game, it often becomes necessary to change the angle at which the shaft is attached to the putter head in order to accommodate some of the golfer's needs. However, due to stringent golf competition rules, most golf club shafts are typically fixedly mounted onto the club head and thus require the unsatisfied golfer, in order to change the angle of attachment, to buy a new club with a different shaft angle.
Another problem related to putting, concerns the inability of the golfer to consistently hit the golf ball in the "sweet spot." As is well known in the art, golf clubs include a point within the club head known as the "sweet spot." The "sweet spot" is the quintessential spot on the club face on which to strike the ball. Accordingly, it has been the object of many of the recent changes to attempt to make it easier for the golfer to hit the ball in the "sweet spot" on a more consistent basis. Some of these attempts include markings on the putter top itself, adjusting the shape of the shaft, and varying the location of the attachment of the shaft to the club head.
It is thus a primary object of this invention to alleviate some of the aforementioned problems and provide a shaft to club head attachment which is adjustable to any desired angle, including adjusting the shaft position from a right-handed stance to a left-handed stance, and which still complies with competition regulations.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a putter which helps eliminate club wobble or deflection during the putting stroke.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a putter whose use results in a more unified stroke while reducing the golfer's "thinking" over the putt.
These and other objects of the present invention will become clear from the following description.